


Fit to be tied

by BecauseImClassy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, honestly not all that kinky despite the bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseImClassy/pseuds/BecauseImClassy
Summary: This was written for a tumblr prompt, "Karen tying Matt up (lightly) and teasing the hell out of him- just pure, sweet smuttiness." Original can be foundhere.





	Fit to be tied

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, this may be bondage but it is not particularly kinky. No d/s, no power games.
> 
> Karen's bed, as seen in the show, has a series of thin, vertical bars making up the headboard. It doesn't actually look all that sturdy, but I am pretending that it is. I am also pretending the bed is wide enough for Matt to be in the middle and still have Karen fit next to him without falling off. Creative license, y'all.
> 
> The setting is sometime after Matt and Karen are back together, and have both come clean about their secrets.

As soon as they were inside Karen’s apartment, the door closed and locked behind them, they reached for each other. Karen set her purse on the table, Matt dropped his cane, and then they were in each other’s arms, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

It had been a long week, both of them too busy to have much time for one another. But tonight they had gone on a proper date, and all through dinner they had both taken every opportunity for touching, hands brushing on the table top, feet nudging each other underneath. As much as they enjoyed the food and the conversation, an undeniable current of anticipation had crackled in the air between them.

When Matt walked her home afterward, it was a foregone conclusion that she would invite him in. And now, at last, her body was pressed against his, his lips moving over hers with passionate urgency. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, and he let go of her long enough to drop it to the floor, followed by his necktie. Then he pulled her back in and re-captured her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she moaned her approval, desire flooding them both. 

She set to work unbuttoning his shirt, tugging impatiently at the fabric to pull it from the waistband of his trousers. The shirt joined his jacket and tie on the floor, and she ran her hands eagerly over his body, dragging her lips along his jaw to his neck just below his ear, kissing and licking at his skin.

Matt gasped and shivered, hearing the throb of both their heartbeats, feeling the warm flush of blood in her skin and his own. His cock was hardening rapidly inside his pants, and he pressed himself against her, groaning softly as she tilted her hips to accommodate him.

“I’ve been thinking about you all week,” he whispered, his voice husky. He unbuttoned her blouse, sliding his hands inside. Her bra tonight was a particularly soft satin, with demi cups that left the upper curves of her breasts bare, and he grinned when he touched it. “You wore the sex bra,” he murmured.

“Yeah, I did,” she agreed, her breath hitching slightly as he stroked her skin, pleasure tingling through her like an electrical current. “I’ve been thinking about you all week, too. Couldn’t wait to have my way with you.”

“Have your way with me?” he repeated, trailing a line of kisses down her neck, across her collarbones, down to the tops of her breasts. “Is that where this is going? You gonna tie me up?”

“Ask me nicely, and I might,” she laughed, running her fingers into his hair and giving it a sharp tug.

It was only banter, neither of them intending it seriously. But her light words, and the sudden pull on his hair, sent an unexpected jolt of desire down his spine, and he paused. What would that be like? If she restrained him, and did whatever she wanted with him? The idea was…surprisingly appealing. Distracting, in fact. _Would_ she…?

Matt had frozen into stillness, his cheek pressed against her décolletage. Karen turned his face up toward her, saw his arrested, thoughtful expression, and frowned. What on earth had distracted him, now, of all times? She replayed what they had both just said in her mind, and her eyes widened. 

_Oh._

She stilled in her turn, considering the idea. Tie him up? And literally have her way with him, doing whatever she wanted? She was intrigued, she had to admit. And Matt seemed…interested.

“Do you…want me to?” she asked.

Matt blushed and straightened up, feeling flustered. “Um. I don’t know? Maybe? Uh…Do you want to?”

 _Wow._ He was serious. She thought about the possibilities, and felt her blood heating. “We could try it,” she suggested, a little breathlessly. “If it doesn’t work, we can stop.”

“Right. Of course.” He was a little breathless, himself. “Okay, yeah. Let’s try it. How about just my hands, tied to the headboard?”

“Sure. Yeah, that sounds…that sounds good. That is, if the headboard’s sturdy enough.”

They crossed the apartment together, to Karen’s bed. Matt examined the headboard, tugging experimentally on the thin metal bars, while Karen rummaged in a dresser drawer for something to tie him with.

“I think it’ll hold,” he said with a grin, feeling a little giddy. Their sex life was active, but they had never had to worry before about _breaking her bed._

“Good,” she answered, grinning back. She had found a couple of long, rectangular scarves, which she set down on the bed. She took his hands and tugged him to his feet, then pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

A quiet moan escaped him as her bare stomach pressed against his, the sex bra soft against his chest. He slid his hands up the back of her blouse and stroked her back, feeling her skin warm and smooth under his fingers. He focused all his attention on the sensation, knowing he wouldn’t be able to touch her at all during…whatever was about to happen. He felt a prickle of uncertainty, but it was more curiosity and anticipation than anxiety. He trusted her, or he wouldn’t be doing this.

Karen dropped her hands to his waist and unbuckled his belt. She kept kissing him, more gently now, while she unzipped his trousers and pulled them down over his hips. She eased the waistband of his boxers carefully down past his erection, and he let go of her to pull them down the rest of the way and step out of them, slipping off his shoes and socks.

“Are you ready?” she asked, cupping his face between her hands.

“Ready,” he answered. His heart was beating a little more rapidly than usual, but his voice was steady. He pulled her close for one more kiss, one arm slung low around her hips, feeling a shock of pleasure as his naked cock was pressed for a moment between his stomach and hers. Then he released her, and lay down on the bed. He raised his arms over his head and gripped the bars, trying different ones to find the most comfortable position. Karen picked up the scarves, and once Matt was ready, she tied his wrists to the headboard using a knot that could be released quickly by pulling on one end.

She took a moment then to simply look at the man laid out on her bed, and admire. His hair was tousled from her fingers, his eyes were glowing with desire, and his lips were red, parted slightly, and smiling, waiting to see what she would do.

Her eyes roved over his body, cut here and there by scars. In her opinion, the scars in no way detracted from his sexiness—rather, they reminded her of just how much his body was capable of doing. His cock stood up stiffly against his stomach, and twitched slightly when she ran a hand up his thigh. She smiled.

“You are gorgeous,” she murmured. She bent over him, meaning to just brush her lips lightly over his, but he pressed up toward her and deepened the kiss, sucking on her lower lip for a moment, slipping the tip of his tongue into her mouth. She made a pleased sound and responded in kind, stroking a finger along his jawline, then pulled away and straightened up to remove the rest of her clothes.

“Can you tell what I’m doing right now?” she asked curiously, as she slipped out of her blouse. She still wondered, sometimes, exactly how much he could pick up with his enhanced senses.

“Taking off your blouse,” he answered promptly, listening to the rustle of fabric, sensing the movement of her arms and hands.

“And now?” she asked, reaching behind her back for the clasp of her bra.

“Taking off your bra,” he answered. Thinking of the soft curves of her breasts, the tight firmness of her nipples when she was aroused, his hands reached toward her automatically, but were stopped by his restraints.

Karen saw his fingers twitch, and smiled. Once she had dropped her bra to the floor, she ran her hands deliberately down her sides, then back up again to cup her breasts. Matt caught his breath, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

She unzipped her skirt and let it fall, kicking off her shoes. Then she turned away from him and arched her back. She slid her panties down slowly, caressing her curves, watching his reaction over her shoulder.

Matt swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Jesus, this was hot, and she’d barely even touched him yet. As her panties slid down, the smell of her body intensified, and he made a sound of pure need.

Karen smiled at his response. She loved to see him like this, disheveled and flushed and _wanting._ She knew he could sense her arousal, reading the signals her body was broadcasting, and the thought only turned her on more.

She climbed naked onto the bed, and sat astride his thighs. “How are you doing so far?” she inquired, resting her hands on his hips and tracing circles on his skin with her thumbs. “Comfortable?”

At the touch of her bare skin on his, his eyes fell shut and he smiled. “Comfortable,” he confirmed, nodding.

“Let me know if you need me to stop,” she murmured, running her hands over his abdomen. She didn’t touch his cock, but stroked his stomach on either side of it, down to the crease of his thighs and back up again, teasingly passing within an inch of his hard length.

“I’ll let you know,” he said breathlessly.

“Good.” She raised up on her knees and leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of him, then lowered her upper body until her breasts brushed against his chest. He felt her nipples harden at the contact, and his hands twitched toward her again, in vain. Suddenly, her hair slid forward over her shoulder and into his face, and he blew out his breath with a _poof_ as some of it fell between his parted lips.

“Oh! Sorry,” she laughed, sweeping her hair back with one hand.

“It’s fine,” he assured her, grinning. A little hair in his face was a small price to pay for the feel of her breasts skimming lightly over his skin. 

She brushed them over his chest again, and further up, until they nearly touched his face. He turned his head quickly, trying to get his mouth on her, but she pulled back, keeping just out of his reach, chuckling softly as he huffed in frustration. She pulled back further, realizing that she couldn’t hold her suspended position for long with her legs spread over his thighs, and swung one leg over so that she knelt on one side of him instead. She bent over him once more, purposely letting her hair fall forward again, trailing it over his skin.

The sensation was soft without being ticklish; a gentle, delicate brushing over his collarbones, down his chest, the citrus scent of her shampoo growing stronger with the movement of her hair. It was pleasant, almost soothing, until the soft strands stroked lightly across a nipple, and he tensed, a shiver of arousal running over him, his breath catching.

She smiled. “You like that?” she asked, leaning across to trail her hair over his other nipple. He gasped in answer, twisting his body slightly to get closer to her.

She ran her palm over his chest, not touching either nipple. _Not yet._ It was a new experience, touching him without him touching her in return, being able to observe his reactions so intently, and she was enjoying herself, her own desire growing stronger the more she touched him, the more he responded. As long as he was enjoying himself, too, there was no need to rush. 

She stretched out and lay down beside him, pressing her body against his side, and watched him sigh in obvious pleasure. She reached down to stroke his thigh, scraping her nails lightly over his skin, and heat pooled inside her as his cock twitched and his breath caught again.

She reached up to cup his cheek, turning his face toward her and kissing him deeply, drawing an eager sound from him as her tongue explored his mouth unhurriedly. When she drew back, he pushed toward her, chasing her lips, and she laughed and stroked his lower lip with a fingertip. Her laugh turned to a gasp as he he caught her finger between his teeth and ran his tongue over the tip. His hands might be tied, but his mouth could still turn her insides to jelly.

Matt heard the gasp, the increase in her heart rate, and felt the flush of warmth on her skin, and grinned. He closed his lips around her finger and sucked on it for a moment, then opened his mouth and released her.

“Comfortable?” he teased.

She grinned back at him. “Oh, definitely,” she answered.

She inched her way up the bed and propped herself up on one elbow, turning her attention to his arm. His wrist was covered by the scarf binding him, but all the rest of the soft skin of his inner arm was spread out before her, just waiting to be touched. She dragged her lips along his forearm, listening to the soft sound he made in response. When she reached the bend of his elbow, her tongue flicked out to tease the sensitive skin, and she felt his muscles tense and quiver. She continued up his arm, sucking at the skin of his bicep, nipping gently with her teeth, and he moaned quietly.

Once she reached his shoulder she moved on to his neck, kissing and sucking softly at the skin, rubbing herself against his body, his arousal feeding hers.

“Ah, Karen,” he groaned, tipping his head back to give her better access, desire running molten through his veins. He felt her smile against his neck, then shift so her lips were brushing his ear.

“Good?” she whispered, her breath a burst of warmth against his skin.

“God, yes, good,” he panted, as she traced the folds of his ear lightly with her tongue. She fondled the other ear with one hand, stroking the delicate skin in front and behind. Then she brushed her hand lightly over his face, running her fingertips softly over his features as he had done, many times now, to her. 

He kept still, breathing shallowly, forcing himself to not try and kiss her fingers, letting her do what she would without interruption. She bent over him, following her fingers with her lips, peppering his face with tantalizing, feather-light kisses, her hair falling around him in a soft cascade. When she reached his lips, instead of the kiss he was expecting, she licked across his bottom lip and then pulled away. He made a small, frustrated sound, and bit his lip.

She slid down the bed a little, and ran her hand down his body, from his shoulder down to his thigh and back up again. She still didn’t touch his rigid cock, but she gripped his hip bone and squeezed for a moment, and on the way back up she let her fingers graze his nipple.

His nerves were by now so sensitized that at the light touch, his back arched up off the bed, as much as he could manage with his arms restrained.

“Don’t hurt yourself, love,” she said, pressing her hand flat in the center of his chest. “I’ve got you.”

He lay back, shivering, and she bent her lips to one nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin, running her tongue over the peak as it hardened in her mouth. He groaned in relief, wanting more, and she stroked his other nipple with her fingers, circling around it, taking hold of it and tugging gently. She paused for an instant to put her finger in her mouth, and then stroked him again, her finger slippery with saliva.

Matt shuddered, his breath coming in panting moans. His fingers twitched, his hands opening and closing futilely, itching with the desire to touch her, to seek out the softest, most sensitive parts of her body and stroke her skin.

Karen felt the tension in his body, and shifted lower on the bed, trailing kisses down his abdomen. She kissed his scars one by one, her tongue lightly tracing the pale lines, feeling his muscles tremble slightly beneath her mouth.

Matt held his breath in anticipation as she neared his cock, but she stopped just before she reached it. She nuzzled and licked the skin of his stomach, deliberately just above where the head of his cock rested, and he let out his breath in a laughing groan. She reached between his legs, stroking his inner thigh with one hand, letting her fingers brush against his balls, and he quivered, his hips jerking involuntarily. 

“All right?” she asked, lifting her head to look up at his face.

“Yes,” he managed, his voice rough.

“Good.” She turned back to his cock, poising her pursed lips an inch above him and blowing out a stream of air, turning her head back and forth to direct the air up and down his shaft. The sensation was so unexpected that his mouth fell open, a startled sound emerging.

Glancing up at his stunned expression, Karen felt a throb of heat between her legs. Her need was becoming insistent enough that she could only imagine how he must be feeling, when he couldn't even touch her. She turned her body slightly and lifted a hand to her own breast, giving her nipple a quick stroke and relishing the resulting jolt of desire.

Matt turned his head, following her movement, his expression turning hungry.

“Oh,” she said interestedly. “You caught that?”

He nodded wordlessly.

“Do you like that?” She stroked her breast again, slowly this time, and he nodded again, swallowing convulsively.

“Well then…” She slid back up the bed and turned to lie on her back, pressed against his side, her head resting on the pillow beside his, so that his arm was under her neck. “It feels even better if my finger’s wet,” she said suggestively, and lifted her hand to his mouth. He took a shaky breath, then closed his lips around the two fingers she offered and sucked, running his tongue over them, circling around the sensitive tips as if he had her nipple in his mouth. Karen let him continue for a minute—god, his tongue really did feel amazing on any part of her body—and then withdrew, her fingers slippery with his saliva.

She turned her attention her breasts, stroking first one nipple, then the other. She glanced at Matt, checking his reactions, making sure he could tell what she was doing. That hungry expression was back on his face, his lips parted, his breathing shallow. _Good._ She played with her breasts unhurriedly, her nipples taut and slick, transmitting a current of sensation straight down between her legs with every stroke, as if they were connected by a tightly stretched cord.

She shivered with pleasure, taking her time, letting the heat pulsing through her grow more urgent. And then she opened her legs, and reached down.

“Jesus, Karen,” Matt breathed, as he realized her intention. Having to be a mere passive observer while she fondled her breasts was as frustrating as it was arousing; he wasn’t sure he could stand it, as wound up as he already was, to to hear and feel and smell as she brought herself to orgasm, and be unable to touch her. Or himself. But he wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if it killed him.

Karen slipped a finger inside herself to lubricate it, then began to stroke herself. She was so turned on already, she could tell this wasn’t going to take long. She groaned softly, all her nerve endings humming as her fingertip moved lightly over her heated flesh. Her eyes fell closed, but she could hear and feel Matt beside her. His breath came rapidly, catching with a little gasp whenever she twitched against him. His body pressed against hers, flushed and warm, and she could feel his arm muscles flex beneath her neck.

She knew that all his attention was focused on her and on what she was doing, and there was no doubt that it was driving him to distraction. She smiled, and picked up the pace, turning her head to nuzzle the side of his neck, hearing him moan as she tasted the salt of his skin. Sweat broke out on her body, tension coiling in her spine as her desire mounted higher.

The smell of sex hung heavy in the air. Matt could hear the faint, slick sound of Karen’s fingers stroking, could hear her rapid heartbeat, every hitch in her breathing, every tiny, barely audible sound she made as she drove herself closer to the brink. He could sense every movement she made, and could feel the increasing tension in her body where their sides pressed together. He could both smell and feel the sudden sheen of perspiration on her skin. His own arousal was becoming almost painful, his cock straining for release as Karen neared hers.

When she finally shuddered to a climax, arching her back with a cry and writhing against him, he shuddered too, with a helpless moan. His hips lifted up off the bed, thrusting into empty air, and then fell back in frustration.

Karen’s eyes snapped open, and she looked from his wild-eyed expression to his engorged cock, dripping precome onto his stomach. She turned onto her side and turned his face toward her, kissing him with a thoroughness that left them both breathless.

“Where do you want to come?” she asked. “My hand, my mouth, or inside me?”

“Inside you,” he panted. “Please. Inside you.” He was desperate to touch her, as closely, as deeply as he could.

She turned to the bedside table for a condom, and tore open the wrapper. He gasped as her hands finally touched his cock, his hips bucking up uncontrollably, but she had taken the precaution of sitting on his thighs again, and managed to hold him still long enough to roll on the condom.

Then she knelt above him and guided him into position, and he sank gratefully into her body as she lowered herself carefully down on top of him. Once he was all the way inside her, she leaned forward to kiss him again, lying on his chest and propping herself up on her elbows. He pressed up into the kiss urgently, moaning into her mouth, and she felt his cock twitch deep inside her.

She began to rock her hips as they kissed, thrusting shallowly against him. But it was hard to get much leverage, and after a minute or two she straightened her arms and lifted her body up, so she could thrust more deeply.

Matt was overwhelmed with sensation as his throbbing cock slid smoothly in and out of her tight embrace. His whole body tingled, his nerves crackling with stimulation. He lifted his hips up to meet her thrusts, his breath bursting out of him in small, hoarse cries. He wished fleetingly that he could touch her breasts, suspended so invitingly above him, but then all rational thought was driven from his brain as she clenched her muscles and _squeezed_ him as she bore down, and he erupted into release with a shout.

He shuddered, his hips pushing up and grinding against hers as orgasm rolled through him like a tidal wave, then fell back, limp and boneless, panting for breath. Karen leaned forward and brushed his hair off his forehead, dropping a kiss between his eyebrows. She touched her forehead to his, and for a moment they just lay there together, listening to each other breathe.

Then she sat back and lifted off him, holding the base of his softening cock so the condom stayed on him as he slipped out of her. She peeled it off and tossed it in the wastebasket, then quickly untied his hands.

As soon as he was free he reached for her, tugging her down to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, tangling their legs together, pressing as much of his body as he could against hers and burying his face against her neck. She snuggled into his arms, and they both relaxed, happy to rest after their exertions.

Now that he could, Matt stroked Karen’s skin softly, leisurely. His hands wandered down her back, past her hips, as far down her thighs as he could reach, and back again. “God, you feel good,” he murmured. She made a lazy, contented sound and rubbed her cheek in his hair.

“Can you stay?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered, and smiled. “I’m all yours, if you have any other ideas you’d like to try.”

She laughed. “I’m pretty sure tying you up was _your_ idea,” she pointed out.

“But everything that happened after that was yours.”

“That’s true. Was it…was it all right?” He had certainly seemed to enjoy it, but she wanted to be sure.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and kissed her collarbone. “More than all right, that was amazing. I trust you, I knew you would take care of me.”

That went straight to her heart. She knew, of course, that letting himself be restrained required trust. But it still meant a lot to hear him say it, so easily, so calmly, as if trusting her was a basic fact of his existence, and not the bone of contention it had been between them not so long ago, when they had both been hiding such important secrets from each other. A wave of happiness filled her, so strong it took her breath away.

“Always,” she whispered, and tipped his face up so she could kiss him. It was gentle this time, soft and warm and intimate. He melted against her, and she shifted a little to accommodate him, molding their bodies seamlessly together and tightening her arms around him in a hug.

When they came up for air a few minutes later, she asked, “Do _you_ have any other ideas you’d like to try?”

“Hmmm. I’m sure I can think of something,” he said, with a smile. “But there’s no hurry. We’ve got all night.”

A shiver of anticipation went over her at his words, and she wondered what he might have in mind. But he was right, there was no need to rush. She ran her fingers into his hair, and he made a pleased sound and pressed his cheek to hers. He skimmed a hand down her side, coming to rest on her hip, and sighed happily.

“Right now,” he added, “This is pretty much perfect.”

And Karen agreed completely.


End file.
